Iskander
This page contains information about Iskander in Fate/Another. Innates Charisma *'Mana Cost:' Passive **''Gives Iskander and nearby allies within 700 range 2(5) additional points to all stats.'' ** Special: 'Units being affected by [[Iskander#Banner of Victory|'Banner of Victory]] receives a double bonus to all stats. ** Upgrade: [[Iskander#Improved Charisma|'Improved Charisma']] (Increases additional stats gain within range by 5 instead of 2, allies within [[Iskander#Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi|'Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi']] have their attack speed increased by 50%) Skills Military Tactics * Mana Cost: Variable **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' Q ***Lv 1: Iron Wall Defense and Ambush. ***Lv 2: Iron Wall Defense, Ambush and Emergency Call. ***Lv 3: Iron Wall Defense, Ambush, Emergency Call and Artifice. ***Lv 4: Iron Wall Defense, Ambush, Emergency Call, Artifice, and Banner of Victory. ***Lv 5: Iron Wall Defense, Ambush, Emergency Call, Artifice, Banner of Victory, and Barricade. **'Global Cooldown:' 10 seconds. **'Special:' Contains spells inside. **'Upgrade:' [[Iskander#Improved Military Tactics|'Improved Military Tactics']] - Removes Global Cooldown and improves skills inside. Iron Wall Defense * Mana Cost: 100 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' Q>Q **'While active, it will be consumed to give Iskander a 1000 health Anti-Magic Shield when Sword of the Kupriotes - Spatha is used.' **'Duration of Shield:' 10 seconds. **'Duration of Buff:' 20 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds. **'Upgrade:' [[Iskander#Improved Military Tactics|'Improved Military Tactics']] (Allows [[Iskander#Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio|'Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio']] to also activate the shield.) **'Additional Info:' The shield can only be activated once as activating it will change the duration of the buff to 3 seconds. **'Special:' Rank B Magic Scroll cannot exist on Iskander at the same time. Using another shield when the first is up will result in overwriting it with the new one. Ambush * Mana Cost: 100 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' Q>W **'A trap that slows for 50% movement speed and silences enemies caught inside for 2 seconds.' **'Cast Range:' 500 **'Health:' 300 **'Area:' 300 **'Preparation Time:' 1(0.5) seconds. **'Cast Time:' 0.7 seconds. **'Duration:' 30 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds. **'Upgrade:' [[Iskander#Improved Military Tactics|'Improved Military Tactics']] (Reduces preparation time to 0.5 second) Emergency Call * Mana Cost: 200 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' Q>E **'Recalls target ally, providing a strategical asset during battle.' **'Range:' 600(800) **'Cast Time:' 1.5 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 40 seconds. **'Special:' Unable to teleport allies hit by Nine Lives, Enkidu or Unlimited Blade Works **'Upgrade:' [[Iskander#Improved Military Tactics|'Improved Military Tactics']] (Increases range by 200) Artifice * Mana Cost: 400 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' Q>R **'Target enemy becomes un-allied with his allies for a short duration.' **'Range:' 800(1500) **'Cast Time:'1.75 seconds **'Duration:' 3 seconds **'Cooldown:' 50 seconds. **'Upgrade:' [[Iskander#Improved Military Tactics|'Improved Military Tactics']] (Increases its range to 1500) Banner of Victory * Mana Cost: 200 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' Q>A **'Summons a Banner that has 1000 health and increases nearby allied units Attack and Movement Speeds by 20%. Increases allied Health Regen by 20 per second. Increases allied Magic Resistance by 5% Also Charisma instead gives double stat bonus to allies affected by Banner of Victory.' **'Area of Effect:' 2000(3000) **'Cast range:' 800 **'Duration:' 10 seconds. **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds. **'Upgrade:' [[Iskander#Improved Military Tactics|'Improved Military Tactics']] (Increases AoE to 3000) Barricade * Mana Cost: 100 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' Q>D **'Summons 5 Barricades with 1000(2500) health.' **'Special': Can block projectiles such as C Rank Scroll and Broken Phantasm. **'Range:' 1000 **'Duration:' 3(10) seconds. **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds. **'Upgrade:' [[Iskander#Improved Military Tactics|'Improved Military Tactics']] (Increases health to 2500 and provides 20 armor to nearby allies within 1500 range. Increases duration to 10 seconds) Sword of the Kupriotes - Spatha *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' W **''Summons Spatha to do a lightning attack, doing damage and slowing targets in the area by 99% movement speed.'' ***Lv 1: 300(500) damage and 1.00 second immobilize. ***Lv 2: 370(570) damage and 1.25 second immobilize. ***Lv 3: 440(640) damage and 1.50 second immobilize. ***Lv 4: 510(710) damage and 1.75 second immobilize. ***Lv 5: 580(780) damage and 2.00 second immobilize. **'Area of Effect:' 425 **'Cast Range:' 700 **'Cast Time:' 0.6 seconds **'Cooldown:' 13 seconds **'Upgrade: Improved Spatha' (Increases damage by 200) **'Additional Info:' Command Seals(F3), other abilities, items and movement commands cannot be used when casting. Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio *'Mana Cost:' 400 **'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' E **''Summons Iskanders' chariot and rides around doing damage to nearby enemies. The wheels do a separate damage that can only be applied one time on the same unit. can only hit Archer once but it can hit Archer then Caster. Is also AoE and can hit all units at the same time.'' ***Lv 1: 80 damage per second and 200 on first contact with enemy, movement speed 350 ***Lv 2: 110 damage per second and 250 on first contact with enemy, movement speed 390 ***Lv 3: 140 damage per second and 300 on first contact with enemy, movement speed 430 ***Lv 4: 170 damage per second and 350 on first contact with enemy, movement speed 470 ***Lv 5: 200 damage per second and 400 on first contact with enemy, movement speed 510 **'Area of Effect:' 450 **'Summon Time:' 1 seconds **'Duration:' 10 seconds **'Cooldown:' 34 seconds **'Upgrade:' [[Iskander#Wheel of Gordias|'Wheel of Gordias']] (Adds a trail of fire dealing 50 damage per second that last 5 seconds and has a width of 300. Unlocks the skill [[Iskander#Lightning Strike - Spatha|'Lightning Strike - Spatha']]. Gordian Knot) **'Special:' Iskander cannot stop moving during the duration unless he is stunned. When stunned, effect will cease and will continue after stun duration. **'Additional Info:' [[Iskander#Lightning Strike - Spatha|'Lightning Strike - Spatha']] and [[Iskander#Assault of Glory|'Assault of Glory']] are use-able for the duration. Lightning Strike - Spatha (This spell is from 4th attribute, regular spatha is still W and is mentioned to not change in his E details) *'Mana Cost:' 300 **'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' E (Only after riding chariot will this hotkey be available) **''Iskander summons a lightning storm that randomly strikes areas near Iskander, which stuns, slows and deals damage to enemies in that area.'' **'Damage per Lightning Strike:' 100 + (3 x Intelligence) **'Area of Effect of Lightning:' 200 **'Range:' 500 **'Stun Duration:' 0.1 seconds per lightning strike **'Slow Percent:' 30% **'Duration of Slow:' 3 seconds **'Amount of Bolts:' 30 **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds (unresettable) **'Special:' Requires [[Iskander#Wheel of Gordias|'Wheel of Gordias']] to unlock this skill. Assault of Glory *'Mana Cost:' 400 **'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey:' R (Only after riding chariot will this hotkey be available) **''Iskander charges to the area damaging and pushing enemies.'' ***Lv 1: 400(500) damage and 400(600) range knock back on collision. ***Lv 2: 500(600) damage and 500(700) range knock back on collision. ***Lv 3: 600(700) damage and 600(800) range knock back on collision. ***Lv 4: 700(800) damage and 700(900) range knock back on collision. ***Lv 5: 800(900) damage and 800(1000) range knock back on collision. **'Range:' 1500 **'Upgrade:' [[Iskander#Wheel of Gordias|'Wheel of Gordias']] Increases damage by 100 and knock back distance by 200. **'Penalty:' Iskander cannot be controlled for 0.5 seconds after the collision. **'Special:' Ends any duration remaining of [[Iskander#Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio|'Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio']]. Effects of [[Iskander#Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio|'Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio']] are active for the charge. (IE the first contact will apply damage to this on an enemy you haven't hit before.) Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi *'Mana Cost:' 800 **'Type:' Reality Marble **'Hotkey:' R **'Iskander uses his Reality Marble transporting anyone nearby to it. Units cannot be controlled. Knights always deal 40 damage to units they pass through and do not stop to attack.' **'Lv 1:' Footman - Normal Damage 6''', Archer - Spear Damage '''5, Catapult - Splash Damage 40. **'Lv 2:' Footman - Normal Damage 12, Archer - Spear Damage 10, Catapult - Splash Damage 80. **'Lv 3:' Footman - Normal Damage 18, Archer - Spear Damage 15, Catapult - Splash Damage 120. **'Lv 4:' Footman - Normal Damage 24, Archer - Spear Damage 20, Catapult - Splash Damage 160. **'Lv 5:' Footman - Normal Damage 30, Archer - Spear Damage 25, Catapult - Splash Damage 200. **'Attack speed:' Footman - 3.0, Archer - 1.5, Catapult - 3.0 **'Footman's movement speed:' 280 **'Range:' 1150 **'Duration:' 13.5 seconds **'Cooldown:' 54 seconds **'Upgrade:' [[Iskander#Improved Ionioi Hetairoi|'Improved Ionioi Hetairoi']] (Increases damage of footman, archer and catapult by [[[Iskander#Military Tactics|'Military Tactics']] LVL*2]. Also enables the use of [[Iskander#Kings' Order - Ambush Reinforcements|'Kings' Order - Ambush Reinforcements']].) **'Special:' Replaces spells with new ones. Cannot be used while inside Unlimited Blade Works. However, when used before Unlimited Blade Works and then transported to Unlimited Blade Works, the effects of the spell will be brought into Unlimited Blade Works and will end when Unlimited Blade Works ends. **'Additional Info:' [[Iskander#Sword of the Kupriotes - Spatha|'Sword of the Kupriotes - Spatha']] (W) does not get replaced. Kings' Order - Siege *'Mana Cost:' 200(300) **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' D (Available during duration of Ionion Hetairoi) **'Catapults fire 10 boulders at random areas. They explode dealing 250(400) magic damage to the area and stunning for 1 seconds.' **'Cast Time:' 1.0 seconds **'AoE of Boulders:' 250 **'Cooldown:' 12 seconds **'Upgrade:' [[Iskander#Improved Ionioi Hetairoi|'Improved Ionioi Hetairoi']] (Increases damage per boulder by 150 but increases mana by 100) Kings' Order - Ambush Reinforcements *'Mana Cost:' 300 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' F (Available during duration of Ionion Hetairoi) **'Summons 8 footman and archer.' **'Footman:' Health: 350, Mana: 0 Damage: 20/30/40/50/60-Dagger, Attack Speed: 1.8, Armor: 2-Medium, Movement Speed: 350, (Skills: 15% chance to deal 25 damage and stun for 0.2 second) **'Archer:' Health: 200, Mana: 5, Damage: 15/25/35/45/55-Spear, Attack Speed: 1.5, Armor: 0-Medium, Movement Speed: 350, (Skill: 5 Mana, 35 Damage, Auto-Cast) **Upgrade: Requires [[Iskander#Improved Ionioi Hetairoi|'Improved Ionioi Hetairoi']] to unlock this skill. **'Special:' Scales with level of [[Iskander#Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi|'Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi']].' Kings' Order - Charge *'Mana Cost: 150 **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' Q (Available during duration of Ionion Hetairoi) **'Summons 2~3 rushing soldiers, dealing 250(260) magic damge per soldier.' **'Cast Time:' 0.3 seconds **'Stun duration:' 0.2 seconds **'Cooldown:' 8 seconds **'Special:' Has 10(25)% chance to knockback collided enemies by 200 distance and stuns for 1 second if they collide with a wall. This skill is reduced by A scroll and magic resistance, but ignores Anti-Magic Potion. **'Upgrade:' [[Iskander#Improved Ionioi Hetairoi|'Improved Ionioi Hetairoi']] (Increases 10 magic damage per soldier and increases chance to knockback and stun by 15%.) Kings' Order - Focus Fire *'Mana Cost:' 100 (50) **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' E (Available during duration of Ionion Hetairoi) **'Does (30~40) x10 magic damage to the target.' **'Range:' 2000 **'Cooldown:' 8 seconds **'Upgrade:' [[Iskander#Improved Ionioi Hetairoi|'Improved Ionioi Hetairoi']] (Reduce target's armor by (Military Tactics' LVL*1) for 10 seconds. Also has a 20% chance to inflict true damage instead of magic damage. Reduces mana cost by 50.) Kings' Order - Barrage *'Mana Cost:' 100 (50) **'Type:' Strategy **'Hotkey:' R (Available during duration of Ionion Hetairoi) **'Iskander orders a barrage of arrows to enemies within the area while he is channeling dealing magic damage.' **'Damage per Arrow:' 75 (150) **'Cast Range:' 700 **'Area of Effect:' 1000 **'Channel Time:' 2 seconds **'Cooldown:' 13.5 seconds ** Upgrade: [[Iskander#Improved Ionioi Hetairoi|'Improved Ionioi Hetairoi']] (Increases damage per arrow by 75 and reduces mana cost by 50) Attributes Improved Military Tactics *'Stats Required:' 8 **'Removes global cooldown from Military Tactics, and improves following skills:' ***'Iron Wall Defense: Allows Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio to also activate the shield.' ***'Ambush: Preparation time reduced to 0.5 from 1 second.' ***'Emergency Call: Increases cast range by 200.' ***'Artifice: Range increased to 1500.' ***'Banner of Victory: Increases Area of effect range to 3000.' ***'Barricade: Increases health to 2500, nearby allies gain 20 armor and increases duration to 10 seconds.' Improved Charisma *'Stats Required:' 11 **'Increases magic resistance of Iskander by 10%. Increases Charisma's stat point bonus from 2 to 5. Increases attack speed of all allies within Ionioi Hetairoi by 30%.' Improved Spatha *'Stats Required:' 13 **'Increases 50% attack speed. Iskander's normal attack now has a 25% chance of immobilising the enemy for 2 seconds. (cannot move, but can still use items and skills)' **''Increases damage of Sword of the Kupriotes - Spatha by 200 and unlocks the skill Lightning Storm - Spatha.'' Lightning Storm - Spatha *'Type:' Anti-Army Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' F **''Causes 3 lightnings strikes over 4.5 seconds, one strike happening every 1.5 seconds after 2.5 seconds of casting. Any units caught within the lightning strike have their movement speed slowed by 50% for 2 seconds. For each lightning strike, enemies take damage based on the distance from the center.'' ***'Enemies within 300 range:' 500 + (100* [[Iskander#Sword of the Kupriotes - Spatha|'Sword of the Kupriotes - Spatha']] LVL) + (INT*10) ***'Enemies within 650 range:' 375 + (75* [[Iskander#Sword of the Kupriotes - Spatha|'Sword of the Kupriotes - Spatha']] LVL) + (INT*5) ***'Enemies within 900 range':' 250' + (50* [[Iskander#Sword of the Kupriotes - Spatha|'Sword of the Kupriotes - Spatha']] LVL) + (INT*2.5) *'Cast Range:' 1000 *'Area of Effect:' 700 *'Cast Time:' 0.7 seconds *'Lightning Strikes:' 3 *'Lightning Interval:' 1.5 seconds *'Cooldown:' 80 seconds (unresettable) *'Additional Info:' Is available while using [[Iskander#Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio|'Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio']], however it cannot actually complete casting due to the nature/coding/constant moving of the chariot. *'Upgrade:' Requires attribute [[Iskander#Improved Spatha|'Improved Spatha']] to unlock this skill. Wheel of Gordias *'Stats Required:' 15 **'Allows Iskander to use Lightning Strike - Spatha during Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio. Adds a trail of fire to Wheel of Heaven's Authority - Via Expugnatio with a width of 300 dealing 50 damage per second and lasts for 5 seconds. Gives Iskander 50 passive movement speed. Increases Assault of Glory damage by 100 and knock back distance by 200.' Improved Ionioi Hetairoi *'Stats Required:' 16 ** Increase soldiers damage in Ionioi Hetairoi by (3x level of skill) and improves following skills: *** [[Iskander#Kings' Order - Siege|'Siege']]: Increase damage per boulder by 150, increases mana by 100. *** [[Iskander#Kings' Order - Charge|'Charge']]: Increase damage per soldier by 10, knockback and stun chance by 15%. *** [[Iskander#Kings' Order - Focus Fire|'Focus Fire']]: Reduce target's armor by (Military Tactics' LVL*1) for 10 seconds. Also has a 20% chance to inflict true damage instead of magic damage. Reduces mana cost by 50. *** [[Iskander#Kings' Order - Barrage|'Barrage']]: Increases damage per arrow by 75 and reduces mana cost by 50 *** [[Iskander#Kings' Order - Ambush Reinforcements|'Ambush Reinforcements']]: Unlocks skill for use. Signal of the Ghost Valley(Combo) *'Activation:' [[Iskander#Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi|'Army of the King - Ionioi Hetairoi']] ®, [[Iskander#Kings' Order - Charge|'Kings' Order - Charge']] (Q) and [[Iskander#Kings' Order - Siege|'Kings' Order - Siege']] (D) within 7 seconds of the first spell. Requires 20 in all stats. **'Deals 800 magic damage to the front of rider's facing angle and pushes enemies back 300 range.' **'Enemies in the marble will be hit with a smoke screen (fade time : 2 seconds) and silenced.' **'Fires 128 arrows at random dealing 300 magic damage each.' **'Launches catapult siege attacks to 10 random locations that deals 500 physical damage each, stunning for 1.5 seconds.' **'Mana Total of Spells:' 1200 **'Duration:' 3 seconds **'Cooldown:' 180 seconds Category:Servants